Update:September 28 2016
4.7 'The High Seas!' Update Notes - Now available The High Seas! v4.7 Update Notes v4.7X ‘The High Seas’ update of DomiNations is here! Expeditions * Go on overseas adventures to bring back resources, mercenary armies, and brand new Troops and Blessings! *Send a General to captain the voyage and bring back additional rewards *Explore more destinations by upgrading your Dock New Troop: Armored Car * Heavy raiding vehicle which deals bonus damage against both Resource Buildings and Defending Infantry *Constructed at the Level 5 Factory New Defense: Sniper Tower * Unlike other defensive buildings, Sniper Towers fire at the furthest target in range *Very long range, but has a “blind spot” at close range *High damage (one shot, one kill against infantry) but slow rate of fire *Available in Industrial Age The Estate * Starting in the Medieval Age, the luxurious Estate can be purchased from the Treasure tab in the Store and adds 3 additional Citizens to your Town! Aircraft and Building Upgrades * All-new upgrades for the Bomber, Fighter, and Transport available at the Armory *The Library can now be upgraded to Level 9 *New techs at the new level 9 Library: Shipping, Spoils of War, Deception, and High Explosives *The Factory can now be upgraded to Level 5 Balance Update * Commando troop space reduced to 10 (was 15) *Warfare Chapter 4 reduces Commando troop space by 2 (was 3). *The lowest you can reduce the initial spawn time of defender factories is now 2 sec (was 4) Bug Fixes and Improvements*Sale window now allows for tapping on the sale items to learn more *Fixed the issue where 5 star victories would not reliably earn you a Diamond *Improved replay accuracy *Improved game load time *Improved Commando AI to consider targets behind walls as farther away to avoid suicide pathing *Bunker upgrade window now shows next fill level *Event troops are now affected by all techs/wonder bonuses *Fixed various crashes related to improperly loading data *Fixed crash from trying to get decoy values for spell levels that are higher than decoy's max level. *Prevented a crash by hiding the Event icon if Event data isn’t available *Prevent crashes related to Emojis in Alliance names *Unicode characters in World War donate messages no longer cause viewers to be unable to log in *2nd General retraining now displays Oil cost instead of appearing to be free *Improved performance on Train Generals window *Fixed World War report damage percentage displaying over 100% *Fix for abusing the dismiss troops button in the training screen to overcap *No longer able to retrain Tactics you don't have unlocked *Increased the number of Tactic slots in the battle prep window *Fixed bonus combat Trade Goods not being awarded in World War *Fixed display troop slots being set to an incorrect level *Wonder bonus amounts now receive Library tech effects *Wonder stats are now correctly applied after a Wonder replace *Donate Troop window updates to grey out troops that have too much cap to donate *Changed Battle Tactics Chapter 5 text to match effect power "+20% Decoy hitpoints" *Coalition troop buffs now have visual effects *Fixed event progress local notif being wrong. *Troop cap error message when training troops to the max of the queue without an Airstrip now appears correctly *Fixed citizens being sent home instead of to new building sites *Fixed “finish” button correctly appearing on the Barracks when you're over your troop cap *Fix for logging discrepancies when dropping troops after a battle has completed, but before results screen shows up *Research slot in the armory now opens the upgrade win on a unit that is currently upgrading *Fixed health bars showing up on air units after watching a replay *Protect damage reduction stat now has proper icon *Troops in Upgrade win now also show their damage bonus stat changes *Hooked up info windows to items in inventory *Put a rearm guitar pick on the Bunker (the icon above a building) *Fixed an inventory slot calling the wrong info window for Event Armies *Fixed panel cutoff in train troops window *Fixed anchoring in University window to prevent citizen heads from disappearing when adding oil *Fixed scroll bars in the World War choose participants screen and the World War report battles screen *Fixed claim button visibility in attack history *Added University bonuses to temple blessing preview *Fighters now show "Damage against Tanks" (was "Damage against Defenders") *Command post overflow reminder no longer appears repetitively *Gold mine no longer appears in age up screen *Security Improvements *Minor text edits Category:Updates